Blame It On My Broken Heart
by Jemma Loves Twilight
Summary: When Isabella, who is secretly dating her therapist Dr. Carlisle Cullen, starts to fall for Edward Cullen, Carlisle’s nephew, her whole world falls apart. Bella has to survive through heart break, and choosing between the two men she loves. C/B E/B
1. Preface

**Summary: **When Isabella, who is secretly dating her therapist Dr. Carlisle Cullen, starts to fall for Edward Cullen, Carlisle's nephew, her whole world falls apart. Bella has to survive through heart break, and choosing between the two men she loves. C/B E/B

**AN:** This is my first Twilight Fan Fiction. I started writing it one day during a free and my friend told me I should write more, so I did. I really like how this story is going and I would love to keep writing more and posting it up. I would love it if everybody will review. I don't care if you're telling me how much my writing sucks. I really want to become a writer and to do that I need to know what my weak points are so I can work on it. So here's the Preface. Tell me how you like it and if you think I should update it. And of course I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. When I do own one I'll tell ya.

**Preface **

I never thought I would end up like this. I never thought I would let my whole world crumble around me. I lean my head against the cold, wet concrete. I'm a complete mess. The rain and cold breeze is slightly stinging the open wounds on my arm. I can feel warm blood trickling down my arm. I ignore it, it's no worse than the ach in my heard. I really fucked everything up, for them, for me. The sad thing is that I doubt I can fix it. But that's what I get, that's what I deserve. My mom was right all those years ago. I'm nothing special. I'll just end up being a whore like her. I always tried not to end up like her, but I did. Maybe I should flip a coin. Heads, I get up and try to fix my life. Tails, I just let my elf slip further into this depression. I sit up and run my fingers through my thick, wet hair. I sigh and look around at my surroundings. Its pouring raining, the sky is pitch black. The moon is covered by tick clouds. I get up off the ground and walk over to a bench. I sit down and close my eyes, trying to clear my mind. Once I open my eyes I look up at the sky again. I see the tiniest bit of light from the moon, which is peaking out from behind the clouds. That's my Carlisle. He's my moon, Edwards my sun. How am I supposed to choose one? I love them both, I need them both. But do they both want me? I get up off the bench and start to walk to the Cullen's house. I'm going to fix all the problems I've cause to both them and I.

* * *

**AN:** So there was the Preface. Tell me if you want me to put the first chapter up.


	2. Dr Cullen

**AN:** Ok this is chapter one. It's not very good. This was the first part I wrote. So tell me how you like it, what you didn't like and if you want me to write more.

Unfortunately I don't own Twilight or Carlisle… I love him.

I looked up at "Dr. Cullen" and laughed

"Oh please Carlisle, like I would tell you what I'm here for, you know" Dr, Cullen sighed and looked at me

"You need to talk, I can't help you if you don't talk to me" I sat up on the couch and rolled my eyes

"I don't have a problem Dr. Cullen; my dad thinks I have a problem"

"You don't think sleeping with older men is a problem, Isabella?"

"Bella." I corrected him "And no I don't. It's my life, Charlie needs to butt out" he wrote something down on the paper and got up. I watched as he walked across the room, Fuck this man was like a Greek God. He has amazing blue eyes and golden blond hair that fell into his eyes. Man I want to sex him up. I stood up and walked over to him

"Carlisle…" I said softly. He turned around and looked at me; I walked closer to him and gently pushed him against the bookcase. He looked at me and gently pushed me away

"You don't think this is a problem?" I sighed and turned away

"I can't help if I find you to be very attractive" I sat back down on the couch and he came and sat next to me. I looked at him and I moved closer to him, I put my hand on his lap and yet again he pushed me away

"Isabella, don't, I am your doctor" he said using my full name again. I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks. He didn't want me, this has never happened to me before.

"Why don't you want me?! Am I not good enough for you anymore? Do you not do younger girls anymore? What the fuck is your deal?!" He sighed and got up

"Bella your dad came to me, asking me to help you, now I know he doesn't know we had a relationship, and now that I'm your doctor we can't have a relationship." I snorted

"Carlisle the law never stopped you before, so really what's stopping you now? And who said a patient and their doctor can't have a relationship?" he put his papers down on the desk and sat down on his chair

"Bella, it would just be wrong. Your father sent you to me to try to get you to stop seeing older men and while you're here you try to get with me!"

"You didn't have a problem with it last night" I spat at him. "Carlisle you know what I like, and nothing is ever going to change that" I was looking down. I sat down on the couch again. We were quiet for some time. After about five minutes I decided to break the silence.

"It's a nice office you got here Carlisle…" he mumbled a "Thanks" and then he looked up

"Bella who were you with?" I looked at him

"When?" he sighed, he looked so hurt

"How did Charlie find out you had a thing going on with older guys?" he was hurting because he thought I was with somebody else? That made me feel so amazing. I got up and walked over to him; I sat down on his lap and kissed his soft full lips. When I pulled back from the kiss I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Carlisle you're the only man I have ever been with, you should know that baby" his bright blue eyes were staring back into my chocolate orbs.

"Then how did he find out you were with somebody older then you but not find out it was me?" he leaned back into his chair and I laid my head on his shoulder

"He heard me talking to you, then when I went to school the next day he found my diary, it's my new one so it didn't have your name in it, it just said 'my love' or 'the love of my life' or 'daddy'" I giggled when I said the last one. He blushed a deep shade of red

"Your father knows you call me daddy?!" I giggled again

"He doesn't know it's you Carlisle" I slowly ran my fingers up under his shirt, and then he stopped me. I sighed

"Are you still in doctor mode?" he laughed and shook his head

"No I just want to get more comfortable" I smirked and got off his lap. He stood up and took off his button down shirt. I bit down on my lip then took a deep breath. I nearly had an orgasm. He is gorgeous. I felt the heat pool between my legs and sighed. He looked at me and chuckled

"Bella you need to calm down, all I did was take my shirt off, I didn't say anything was going to happen" he smirked and I shot him a dirty look

"Your mean, I'm mad at you" I turned around and giggled. I sat down on the couch, my back facing him. I soon felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and I tried hard not to smile

"Mad at you, remember?" he gently kissed my neck and I let a small moan escape from my lips

"Yes I know, and I'm going to make you un-mad at me" I giggled and turned around so I'm facing him. I looked into his eyes and smiled

"It's hard to be mad at you" he laughed and kissed me passionately, I wrapped my arms around his neck and crawled onto his lap, his hands moved lower till they were at my waist. He started to slowly pull my shirt up but I stopped him

"I thought nothing was going to happen _daddy_" I whispered in is ear, he groaned and kissed me passionately again, he loved it when I called him daddy. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled my shirt off. He smiled at me and I ran my fingers through his gold locks

"What time is my dad going to come get me Carlisle?" he looked across the room at the clock and smirked

"We still have thirty minutes beautiful" I smiled and he leaned down and kissed my neck, he stated to gently suck and I moaned softly

"Mmm Carlisle" I moved my hands down to his shoulders and leaned my head back.

"Carlisle you're going to give me a hickey" he laughed and stopped sucking on my neck, he slowly kissed down to my chest, his hand reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. He pulled it down and leaned down and started to softly suck on my nipple. I moaned louder and then he bit down on my nipple. I yelped and looked at him

"Oh Carlisle, that felt so good" I moved my arms down so my bra would fall off. Carlisle gently laid me down on the couch and he got on top of me I looked up at him and smiled.

"I think you should take those pants off Doctor Cullen" he smirked and looked down at me

"I think you should take them off for me Miss. Swan" I giggled and sat up and moved my hands to his belt buckle. When I was about to un-do them my cell phone started ringing. I groaned and got my phone out of my pocket. It was Charlie. I looked up at Carlisle and showed him the phone

"Pick it up Bella" I sighed and then picked the phone up

"Hey dad" I said sounding happy.

"Hey Bells, you ready to be picked up?" I frowned and Carlisle smirked and moved his hand up and started toying with my nipple. I bit my bottom lip and slapped Carlisle's hand away. He chuckled and got up.

"Oh dad I thought I had more time, I mean I just started opening up to Dr. Cullen" Charlie chuckled

"There's always next week Bella, you're going to be seeing him once a week" that's what you think Charlie

"Oh ok, when will you be here?" I looked over to see that Carlisle had his shirt on and was sitting in his chair again. I sighed softly, hoping Charlie didn't hear me

"I'll be there in five, tell Dr. Cullen that I want to talk to him ok?" I nodded my head even though he can't see me

"Yeah sure dad, see you in five"

"Bye sweetie" he hung up the phone and I put my phone back in my pocket, I got my bra and put it back on and then I got my shirt and slowly slipped in over my head

"What happened to, 'we have thirty minutes', my love?" Carlisle laughed

"We did, Charlie is just early" I nodded and looked at my Carlisle

"He wants to talk to you, probably want to know if you found out who this mystery guy is" Carlisle chuckled again and looked at me

"What would happen if we told him?" I looked at him like he was crazy

"Umm Carlisle do you have a death wish? He would kill us both" he just nodded his head and looked down

"You're going to tell him?!" I yelled

"Bella, my love, calm down. I'm not telling him anything, I'm just going to tell him that you haven't said much about the guy" I nodded my head and bit my lip. I looked down at my shoes and sighed. Carlisle got up and sat next to me on the couch again

"What's wrong baby?" he whispered. I looked up at him and then down

"Carlisle… I…" I was interrupted by Charlie knocking on the door. Carlisle got up and let Charlie in

"Good evening Charlie, I understand you wanted to talk to me" I saw Charlie walk in and I smiled at him. He sat down in a chair and Carlisle leaned casually against the book case.

"SO how was it Dr. Cullen?" I looked at Carlisle and smirked. Carlisle looked at Charlie and smiled

"It was good, it was hard to get Isabella to talk at first but she opened up shortly after" I growled when he said Isabella and I heard both Charlie and Carlisle chuckle. Charlie nodded and bit his lip

"Did she open up about who she was with?" he asked coldly. I looked down.

"No we didn't get that far, but don't worry Charlie, we talked and she said she won't see this man anymore" I had to hold my giggle in. As if I would ever stop seeing Carlisle. Charlie sighed then got up

"Ok, thanks Dr. Cullen, what time am I bringing her next week?" Charlie walked over to Carlisle

"Seven Thirty and it's no problem Charlie, it's what I do and Isabella is wonderful" I blushed and looked up at Carlisle. He winked at me after Charlie shook his hand and turned around to walk towards the door

"Ready Kid?" I nodded and stood up. Charlie walked out the door and down the stairs. I waited till he was out of sight, then ran over to Carlisle and kisses him passionately

"I don't want to leave you" I mumbled into his shirt. He played with my hair and sighed

"I don't want you to leave me, but Charlie is waiting for you. We don't want him to come back up here and see us like this" I sighed then kissed him softly again. He smiled when I pulled away.

"How about around twelve you meet me around the corner then we go to my place?" I nodded and bit my lip

"That sounds good my love, I'll see ya then" we kissed one last time then I walked over to the couch and picked up my bag and then walked to the door. I paused when I reached the door and turned around and looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle…?" I spoke softly. He was already sitting down again doing some paper work, he looked up at me

"Yes baby?" I smiled and played with the zipper on my sweater

"I love you… like really love you" he just stared at me then he got up and kissed me passionately

"And I love you beautiful" he spoke softly and pulled me close to him. I laid my head down on his chest and breathed in his scent. Then I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and answered it, already knowing who it is

"Sorry dad, I'm coming out now" I heard him sigh

"Now as in right this second, I'm going to miss the game" I rolled my eyes

"Yes dad, I'll be right there" I closed my phone and looked up at Carlisle

"I have to go" he laughed

"Yes I established that about ten minutes ago when your father came knocking on the door" I laughed and kissed him one last time

"Twelve?" I asked as I turned to walk out the door

"Yes, the usual spot" I smiled

"See ya then Carlisle"

"Bye Bella" then I heard the door close behind me and I ran down the stairs, not wanting to get Charlie anymore mad at me. When I got in the car Charlie looked at me

"What took you so long?" I looked down as I answered, putting my seatbelt on

"I just asked Dr. Cullen if he really thinks I can get out of this… Phase. And I had to put my books in my bag. He was helping me with my home work" I looked up at Charlie and saw him nod. I looked out the window as we drove home. When we go home I went straight to my room. I put my bag on the floor by my desk and then I kicked off my shoes. I took my cell out and texted Carlisle telling him that I was going to take a shower. I turned my phone off and put it in the bottom of my sock drawer, not wanting Charlie to find it. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and put them in the hamper. I turned the hot water on and let it run as a brushed my hair. Once I was finished brushing my hair I stepped into the shower. I quickly washed my body, and then moved to my hair, using my favorite strawberry shampoo. Once I was done rinsing off all the soap I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my body then unlocked the door and walked into my room. I quickly got dressed. Just throwing on a thong, sports bra, sweat pants and a baggy shirt. Nothing fancy, I'm not leaving for another few hours. I walked down stairs and saw Charlie and Emmett, my older brother, sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat down on the chair and looked at them. Emmett looked at me and smiled

"Hey sis! How was it?" I smiled

"It was ok. Did you miss me?" he leaned over and poked me

"Of course" I giggled. Emmett was the best brother anybody could ask for. He was also my best friend. He knew about Carlisle and I. He's totally okay with it. Of course he won't tell dad who I'm with, he even played it off and acted as if it was news to him when Charlie asked him if he knew I was with an older man. I leaned my head back against the chair and sighed. Emmett laughed and I looked at him

"What?" he looked at dad, who was too busy watching the game, then back at me

"Okay well today while you were with your Doctor, Jasper and Rosalie came over and we were all doing stupid shit"

"As usual" I cut him off and he chuckled

"Yupperz, so any way, Jasper was standing on the couch dancing, and he didn't notice he was already at the edge and he fell off!" Emmett started cracking up laughing. I rolled my eyes. It didn't take much to make Emmett laugh

"Emmett he falls like every day"

"Not off of a couch!" I rolled my eyes again and laughed

"Jasper isn't funny unless he's high" Emmett and I laughed and dad looked at us

"If you two are going to be laughing like this go upstairs" I sighed

"Okay dad sorry" I got up and walked upstairs and ran into my room. I forgot all about my cell pone. I dug it out from under my socks and turned it on. I lay on my bed and waited for all my text messages to go through. Emmett sat on the chair at my desk and smiled

"Speaking about getting high, we're hanging out tonight. We haven't gotten a good high in like… days" I laughed

"Emmett you have a natural high, and I can't" he frowned

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm meeting my baby tonight" I was going through the text messages I got while my phone was off, when I got to one from Carlisle I had to bite my lip to hold in my moan. Gah. Its amazing how he can make me wet with just 7 simple words. "I wish I was there with you" Emmett laughed and I looked up at him

"What Em?" he shook his head and started playing with the pens on my desk

"I think we all need new drug names" I laughed. We tend to forget our real names when we smoke.

"Jasper keeps Snippy! You, Rosalie and I need new ones though" I texted Carlisle back telling him that I needed to be with him now. As I waited for a reply Emmett called Jasper and told him that I wasn't going tonight. Jasper is my second best friend, next to Emmett of course. I felt my phone buzz on my stomach and I smiled already knowing it was from Carlisle. I flipped my phone open and looked at the text. "`I wish you could be in my arms now" I sighed and Emmett looked at me

"Carlisle" I nodded and he smirked

"Jasper did I tell you that Charlie talked to Carlisle?" I sat up in the bed

"How do you know about that?" Emmett looked at me

"Dad told me. Duh" I laughed at the way he said duh. Then he started laughing at something Jasper said. They talked for a few more minutes then Emmett hung up

"Well we're going to go to the spot. You are welcome to come if you want Bells. What time do you have to meet Carlisle?"

"Twelve" he nodded and walked out of the room. I laid back on my bed and sighed. I can't wait for tonight


End file.
